Old School: Volume 1
Sesame Street: Old School, Volume 1 is a 2006 three-disc DVD set collecting episodes and skits from the first five seasons of Sesame Street (1969-1974). Old School is marketed as a nostalgia set, aimed at teenagers and adults who remember the series from their childhood. __TOC__ The three discs contain the season premieres of each of the first five seasons of the show (episodes 0001, 0131, 0276, 0406 and 0536), plus an additional 54 bonus sketches grouped by season. The total running time is over seven hours. A 16-page booklet is also included. The set contains four slight alterations to the episodes because of rights issues. In three of the cases, Sesame Workshop added replacement material in place of the cut material in order to compensate for them. Each of the complete episodes is preceded by a newly produced animated segment in which a character named Bob begins to introduce the episode and is interrupted by an off-screen, elderly-sounding character telling him to stop talking and show the episode. Prior to the start of Episode 0001, the animated character reads a disclaimer for parents stating that "these early Sesame Street episodes are intended for grownups and may not suit the needs of today's preschool child". The set was followed by volumes two and three, consisting of material from the subsequent ten years of the program. Disc Features "]] "]] "]] & Bert]] Disc 1 *Episode 1 (1st season premiere) *Season 1 Classic Cuts :*Bein' Green :*Rubber Duckie :*Counting With James Earl Jones :*ABC-DEF-GHI :*I Love Trash :*Alphabet With Jackie Robinson :*Batman Crosses The Street :*Swinging Gibbon :*Big Bird Meets Little Bird :*Alphabet with Lou Rawls :*I've Got Two :*Alphabet Soup (Sound effects added) :*Season 1 Credit Crawl *Sesame Street Pitch Reel (Version 2) *Easter Eggs: original drawings and behind-the-scenes photos Disc 2 *Episode 131 (2nd season premiere) *Season 2 Classic Cuts :*King Of Eight :*Over Under Around & Through :*S – Superman :*Astronaut Drawing :*Counting : Listen My Brother :*I Love Being A Pig :*Season 2 Credit Crawl *Episode 276 (3rd season premiere) *Season 3 Classic Cuts :*C Is For Cookie :*Ladybug Picnic :*Martians' Telephone :*Mumford's Magic Trick :*Alligator King :*J Friends :*A Special Day :*I Am Somebody :*Would You Like To Buy An O? :*Harvey Kneeslapper :*Breathing Song :*I In The Sky :*My Favorite Letter: P :*My Martian Beauty :*Mad Painter :*Season 3 Credit Crawl Disc 3 *Episode 406 (4th season premiere) *Season 4 Classic Cuts :*Kermit News: Rapunzel :*Bread, Milk And Butter :*Lost Paper Clips :*Witches Cooperate :*Song Of The Count :*Bert’s Bust :*First / Last With Beetle Bailey :*Season 4 Credit Crawl *Episode 536 (5th season premiere) *Season 5 Classic Cuts :*At The Movies :*Nasty Dan & Johnny Cash :*Prairie Dawn's Pageant :*Going To The Zoo :*Jazz Alphabet :*Hamburger Bun Factory :*Madrigal Alphabet :*Three Wishes :*Telephone Booth :*Season 5 Credit Crawl Edits * Episode 0001 -- A film using Johann Sebastian Bach's "Gavotte" performed by the Swingle Singers has been removed and Joe Raposo's "A Little Bit" has been inserted before the S clay animation. * Episode 0001 -- "Consider Yourself" has been removed from the segment with Gordon and the Anything Muppets, leaving the scene otherwise intact. * Episodes 0001 and 0131 -- The original NET and PBS logos are not seen at the end of these episodes; the 1971 PBS logo is shown instead. * Episode 0131 -- the audio for the opening animation (which displayed the episode number) was replaced with the audio used for the animated opening for Episode 0276. * Episode 0536 -- A scene where Big Bird and Krystal play "store" has been replaced with Grover and Big Bird demonstrating the number 2. * Episode 0536 -- Stevie Wonder's "123 Sesame Street" has been cut and replaced with Grover and Big Bird signing off. * All episodes -- The original copyright screens have been replaced with a 2006 Sesame Workshop copyright notice and a note that Kermit and the word “Muppet” belong to Muppets Holding Company LLC. * The ending of "Lost Paperclips" is missing. * The pre-title sequence to the Super Grover segment is cut. * Season 1 Credit Crawl -- The mention of the book read during the episode, said by Jennie, is omitted. Notes Old School DVD has WRONG date for Episode 0276.png|Errata: DVD menus display incorrect date Old School DVD has WRONG date for Episode 0406.png|Errata: DVD menus display incorrect date * Despite being listed on the packaging, in several pre-release press statements, and appearing in the trailer "Pinball Number Count" is not included on the set. The pinball cartoon was made for Season 8, and appears in two episodes on the second Old School set. * The clips for "Rubber Duckie" and "I've Got Two", though both Season 1 songs, are from the second season, as evident by the red-nosed Ernie puppet and the green staircase belonging to the garage behind Susan and Bob. (The first season did not have this set piece, as seen in "ABC-DEF-GHI".) * The (now defunct) online site for the DVD featured extended versions of "Super Grover: Telephone Booth" and "Lost Paper Clips with Bert and John-John" not shown on the DVD. * "Mah Na Mah Na" originally appeared in the online trailer, but was soon removed; the segment does not appear on the DVD. * The DVD menus and booklet descriptions for episode 0276 and 0406 feature the incorrect air dates for the shows. * The set was produced by Abbey Home Media in the United Kingdom. International releases Image:oldschoolvolume1ukdvdabbeyhomemedia.jpg | 2008 Abbey Home Media Group Image:Sesamestreetoldschoolvolume1australiandvd.png| Australia, 2008 Madman Entertainment SES1005 Image:UltimateOldSchoolDVD.jpg| United Kingdom, 2011 Abbey Home Media Group Part of the Ultimate Old School DVD boxset, along with Old School: Volume 2 See also *Old School: Volume 1 (CD) External links *Muppet Central Review (10/17/06) __NOWYSIWYG__ Old School, Volume 1